Purple haired abomination
by Eternal Vegebul Fan
Summary: “So Dad you are prince of all saiyans so what does that make me?” “A bastard”. The resolve of Trunks to know about his Grandfather-King Vegeta sent the Saiyan prince into perturbing thoughts over how the king would have reacted to the birth of Trunks if his planet was still present.


**Purple haired abomination**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

"So Dad you are prince of all saiyans so what does that make me?" "A bastard".

The resolve of Trunks to know about his Grandfather-King Vegeta sent the Saiyan prince into perturbing thoughts over how the king would have reacted to the birth of Trunks if his planet was still present. Would Vegeta have been able to save his son from the clutches of king and stand up against saiyan law or would Trunks have suffered the same fate as all half breeds?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Purple haired abomination**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey dad, my granddad was a king right? What was he like?" Trunks blurted out one day during their training session inside the gravity chamber.

Caught off guard, Vegeta stopped in the middle of his shadow kicking.

"Why do you want to know?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"Well... I was wondering... my maternal granddad is a genius, as a result my mom is also a genius. So if you are a great warrior then grandpa would be great warrior too."

"He was the king!"

The words were out before Vegeta has a chance to think. He bet his father would be rolling in his grave at the word 'Grandpa'. Like anyone would have ever been able to call the king that.

"Yeah, Mom told me that. So what kind of person was he?"

That was a tricky question. The people Vegeta was associated by history were never the one to be described -on the basis of their character- in terms that the earthlings perceived as good. While powerful, arrogant, tyrant may be considered appreciative in the part of the world where he used to belong, he knew by his experience the earthlings considered the terms like gentle, loyal, honest, and fair as good qualities.

His father, the king was a cunning and arrogant man, although he was open to new technology and advancement. He was stubbornly holding onto the old traditions of saiyans, never once questioning the sick reason on which they were based.

He knew how the boy roll. He was like a walking talking source of communication between him and Bulma, a connection.

The moment he would leave the premises he would be with Bulma filling her up about every itsy bitsy detail of his time in the gravity room. Either way he cannot tell him that his 'grandpa' was a cunning, cruel and ruthless king who relished in destroying lives and everything that came into his way.

He cannot also because of these weak human's trait to set ideals and he didn't wanted to dim the sparkle that lit his son's eyes when he asked about his grandfather .The same reason he does not want him to know about his own past.

Even if he thinks his son must learn to accept the bitter realities of life; what good would it do to him since the king was nothing more than a memory now?

Trunks is never going to meet the king, neither the king-his father can harm Trunks in any way. So why should this little boy become bitter about him when he could be better off, living with the fact that there could have been one more person on the face of the Earth who would have loved him dearly.

''He was a powerful king. Very sharp and witty. A formidable opponent and a brilliant strategist. Once he set his mind on a thing he would get it.'' Vegeta described carefully choosing his words.

He saw how Trunks held onto his every single word and continued.

''He always talked about the glory of the saiyans race.'' Vegeta said remembering how his father would lecture him about how great the saiyans race was and how he would become the supreme warrior the world has ever seen.

"Cool." Trunks said excitedly.

Vegeta smirked at his son's antics.

''Sounds like you''

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. ''I am nothing like him.'' Vegeta said somberly.

"Well you say that about me too but mom says that I am just like my dad" Trunks said grinning.

Vegeta was in no mood to challenge his juvenile and innocent logic.

''Whatever, now run along boy. I need some serious training to do and weren't you supposed to be at Kakarott's place by now..." Vegeta exclaimed turning around to resume his training.

"Oh right"

Trunks scurried toward the exit but stopped right before stepping outside.

''Dad, do you think..." Trunks asked coyly,

"What is it?" Vegeta asked impatiently from his place.

"Doyouthinkhewouldhavetrainedwithme?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. He should have known what was that all about.

Translation: Do you think he would have spoiled me rotten, succumbed to my every wish, done everything to make me happy like everyone else he knows is fond of doing and (god forbid) loved me?

"The king doesn't train anyone. He has a lot of other important matters to attend to than wasting his time on little things like this. He would have appointed high level soldiers to accompany you and to look after you" Vegeta tried to answer as reasonably and as close to truth as possible.

"So he wouldn't have trained with me."

"Yes trunks he wouldn't have trained with you or whatever else you mean by 'trained' he wouldn't have done any of that."

Trunks paused for a moment seemingly processing the information with the pout on his face.

Then his face lit up suddenly and Vegeta grimaced. Being on the receiving end of the tis six years old boy's smart ass interrogation was like walking on a double edges sword.

He was curious and intelligent by nature just like his mother but under that childish façade, he was smart and realistic just like Vegeta.

However with such peaceful and loving view of life, combined with his coddled disposition, the place where his mind wandered sometimes was a forbidden and unknown territory to Vegeta.

The Saiyan prince considered himself grateful when that boy didn't asked him such sentimental question. (Which he wasn't in a way by carefully choosing his words.) The Prince was now accepting the fact that that was how his son was, no matter what the time or circumstances, being accepted by his family important to him.

"What about you dad, If you were the king, wouldn't you have trained with me too?"

_If I were the king,_ thought Vegeta, you_ wouldn't have been there in the first place._

"Well?"

"I don't know"

Trunks opened his mouth, a protest ready on the tip of his tongue.

"Trunks sweetie, it's time to go to Goten's place." Bulma voice sang from outside. Trunks didn't need to be told twice.

"Coming mom'' Vegeta could hear his son voice from the hallway along with his son's elevated Ki due to flying and good mood.

After Trunks left, Vegeta mused if his father was still alive how he would have reacted to Trunks birth. Although it was a silly thought, considering Trunks would never be born then. If he were the crowned prince, he would have never committed such atrocity.

But then again there was a part of him that always questioned every rule and law of his kingdom since he was a child. He remembered he wasn't much fond of the law demanding new born children to be sent off to other planets but he held his tongue when his father mentioned this practice to him proudly. How long would he have been able to hold his tongue?

And if according to some twisted game of fate, he had mated bulma and fathered Trunks, since a part of him believe that they were destined to be together, what would he have done? How would he be able to part with his only son?

Vegeta knows that if worst came to worst, he would have exiled them without a second thought and turned his back on them to never see them again on the pressure of his father and to keep his position as the prince.

He would have done what a lot of people in the similar conditions do, part with their own flesh and blood on the pressure and obligations to this society.

But he would have never found in his heart to kill them.

Vegeta believed if there was no Frieza then he wouldn't have turned out to be power hungry maniac like he was before, although for a prince, to be powerful, to be able to protect his race was important but he wouldn't have left behind everything- his sanity, his conscience- in this quest.

But what about his father. His father would have never been satisfied unless any threat to the throne was out of the way and would have tried his best to eliminate his the half earthling grandson and his mother.

And in this charade, Vegeta knew, he would have been compelled to protect them; growing closer to them in the process.

_Purple haired abomination_

Vegeta knew that's what the king would have called Trunks.

And how it would have affected Trunks knowing that he is only a purple hair abomination, a bastard. How depressed he would have felt knowing his dad had abandoned him and his mom only to have another son- who would be sole heir to the throne and whom his father would love more than him- his first born.

His son would have questioned his existence, his power and then in the end Vegeta knew all too well what would have happened.

He remembered Mirai Trunks following him around, shouting after him, trying his best to keep him from any harm, never looking at him with any less admiration even when Vegeta showed him nothing to admire about.

Vegeta knew his son wouldn't have left him alone.

Apart from his mature behavior he was a sensitive child, more sensitive to the people he loved. He noticed it without any difficulty when he first met Mirai.

Vegeta remembered Mirai Trunks once asked him when they were both battered and somehow ended up laying side by side in the hyperbolic time chamber, "If you are the prince of all saiyans then what does that make me."

"A bastard."

Vegeta replied, to which he frowned.

The sole saiyan prince was straight forward to Mirai for many reasons. First he knew his future son was strong. He considered him worthy to show his true self which he cannot show to his present son with whom he was hardly ever harsh.

Second because Mirai Trunks was already hardened by realities of life. So Vegeta figured nothing he said would make such a difference since his future son was used to truth anyway. Also Vegeta didn't want to make him soft with the pretty words. He still had a battle to win against androids. And Vegeta believed even now to some extent that love was softness.

''Well technically if my race was alive that's what you would have been called''

Vegeta was greeted with the silence for the longest time, he felt as if he had to elaborate.

"Stop frowning" Vegeta admonished, from the looks of it his future son hadn't taken his answer well.

"But what about royal blood in my veins." He tried again obviously trying to make something out of this conversation.

''Half royal blood is no better than full and mixing is frowned upon in every high class race. Don't play dumb.'' Vegeta didn't understood why he was making a big deal out of it. What did he want to hear?

Then it clicked. He wanted to be acknowledged, not necessarily as a prince but as something that can insinuate to everyone his connection with the saiyan race and his father.

''Well they are not present now are they; your race. So what does that makes me now?'' Mirai pressed on.

Vegeta pretended to ponder over it and then replied.

''That makes you...the '_son of the prince'"_ Vegeta looked back at him and smirked.

Mirai Trunks ridiculously guarded face softened at that and Vegeta was glad that he would leave him alone to train now.

"Oh well I think I should go and rest a little bit." Trunks said getting up, ready to leave.

"Come to think about it," Vegeta said in an after thought, "with the race being dead, there is no opposition to your claim to your title as a prince now" Mirai heard Vegeta's gruff voice echoing behind. But Trunks didn't tuned around to look at him, he was far away anyway and also to hide his grinning face and the treacherous tears that welled up in his eyes.

Vegeta remembered that at that time he could not tell Mirai Trunks full on that he was a prince. A prince no one had ever seen in the history of the saiyans and moreover he could not tell his future son that he would have be proud to declare him as his heir to the world.

He could not tell him because It would have been unfair to him. To the one who was destined to be the best ruler in the history of Saiyan race but was fighting to survive.

Now coming back to his original train of thought Vegeta didn't know if he would have ever been able to change the saiyan rules or his father's mind but he knew one thing for sure.

Vegeta think he would have done anything to protect him.

For some reason having another one as his successor seems repulsive to him. If Trunks and Bulma had found dug their way into his heart when his heart was darkened beyond limits with the cruelty of the fate then finding a place in his heart when he would have been just an arrogant prince wouldn't have been different.

Their first meeting was on another part of galaxy- Planet namek. Who is to say, with her nerves, her Bulma would not have arrived on planet Vegeta if it concerned her friends.

He smirked wondering how long it would have taken him to be called a delinquent prince. He was beginning to find the whole scenario amusing.

For the first time since his planet was destroyed Vegeta felt that maybe his planet not present was good for him. He is free now. If his planet was present he would still have been slave, slave to the throne if not to Frieza. He would never have that freedom that he enjoys on Earth.

Vegeta was still lost in his thoughts during training when Trunks came back and started his routine while chatting happily about what happened at the Sons.

The topic he was digging before long since forgotten.

"Trunks."

The lavender haired boy stopped at the voice of his father cutting through the air.

"Yes dad," Trunks stopped everything, his push-ups and chatting and focused on Vegeta entirely who was now leaving the gravity room.

''Umm Dad?''

''I would have trained with you!'' The black haired prince said before leaving.

Trunks stared at the door dumbfounded not understanding what it meant. He figured it linked back to their earlier conversation however the meaning of those words was lost on him.

But before he knew it he was smiling, for some reason he knew that was good thing.

'Of course you would have.'Trunks thought as smirk made its way to his lips.

The eight years old, half saiyan, Trunks Briefs was spoiled beyond measure.

o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

**A/N: That's all folks. I knew it was long ride but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Share your thoughts if you like.**

Bye.


End file.
